Si fueran pájaros
by Tsuyume
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Si Kise y Kasamatsu fueran una pareja de pajaritos, su vida sería toda una aventura. Más aún cuando llega la primavera y la hora de empollar.
1. El amor vuela a tu jardín

**Summary**: [Serie de Drabbles] Si Kise y Kasamatsu fueran una pareja de pajaritos, su vida sería toda una aventura. Más aún cuando llega la primavera y la hora de empollar.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Pero la historia es mía, eh. Tsuyume Corporations (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Si fueran pájaros…<strong>

1. El amor vuela a tu jardín

Aquel día hacía tanto calor…

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo totalmente despejado. Los árboles frondosos se alzaban alrededor de toda la cuadra. Aquel barrio era por demás tranquilo. Casa bajas, con grandes tejados, patios delanteros y mucho pasto verde y húmedo por los aspersores.

Y en una de aquellas residencias vivía el pajarito más consentido del barrio.

—Kise, es hora de tu alimento~

Una adorable anciana se acercaba a la jaula del mismo y le dejaba un poco de alpiste. El pequeño y dorado pajarillo pío en agradecimiento y en seguida saltó a su plato para comer.

—Awww~ la abuelag es tang buegna conmigo~ —se dijo con el buche lleno.

La casa era grande y a veces silenciosa, pero todo tomaba color con el piar del pequeño canario. La abuela Mayu lo había criado desde que nació. Ella no tenía hijos. Y su esposo había fallecido muy joven en una guerra. Pero tenía amigas, que amaban ir a visitarla y llenar de cumplidos al lindo Kise.

—Mmm~ —terminaba de tragar, quedándose con una semilla al costado del pico—. Me pregunto si hoy vendrán las amigas de la abuela; está limpiando demasiado.

A través de las doradas rejas de su jaula, Kise podía ver a la anciana ir lentamente de un lado al otro con un plumero en la mano.

—Ah. Parece que afuera hace calor —veía, entonces, por la ventana, a cuyo lado casi siempre estaba, notando que muchas aves se acercaban a bañarse en la pequeña fuente que la abuela tenía en su patio.

Sin perder demasiado su atención en el exterior, Kise volvía a tomar un bocado de semillas, para luego volver a ver el paisaje de afuera. Su buche se llenó, y estaba a punto de tragar cuando vio lo que vio.

Allí en el parque, de entre todos aquellos pajarillos que llegaron a la fuente, uno de ellos llamó su atención.

A lo mejor por su brillante color azul.

Quizá porque era el más lindo de todos ellos.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, porque era diferente…

—¡Oye, largo de aquí, intruso; nosotros vinimos primero!

—¿Ha?

—Eso, vuela. Sal de aquí, enano raro. Feo.

Las cejas del pequeño azulado se fruncieron en cuanto hoyó los primeros reproches de aquellos pájaros salvajes que, al parecer, no tenían intenciones de compartir la fuente con él.

Con el trabajo que le había tomado encontrar ese lugar, ¿se iría, así, sin más? No con su carácter.

—¡PIIIII!

El primero de ellos salió volando de una patada en el trasero.

El segundo, que vio la fuerza bruta del "intruso", sólo se quedó con el pico abierto, para luego salir volando a toda prisa. Encontraría una fuente en la que, por lo menos, esté a salvo.

Un pequeño pajarillo celeste se le quedó mirando sin miedo alguno, más bien sin una sola expresión. El "ganador", por su parte, sólo se limitó a hacer silencio y acercarse para beber algo de agua y mojar sus plumas.

Y acaso todo se hizo tan, tan lento que Kise podía apreciar la forma en que el agua escurría, cristalina, de su pico. Cómo sus plumas azules se erizaban, mientras sus pequeñas alas chapoteaban en la fuente.

Qué espectáculo.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron. Sus plumas amarillas se erizaron en un sutil estremecimiento. Su pequeño corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podía oírlo.

—¿Quién… es él~?

Su suspiro se hizo audible para sí mismo.

Allí estaba; tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cupido, santo patrono de los pájaros, lo había flechado… justo, justo en el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Así comienza la aventura, con un poco de cursi amor~ Estuve viendo la tendencia de fanarts que hay de ellos, así, de pajaritos… ¡Me encantó desde el primer momento! Pero no vi fics de este AU, así que… pues ya me conocen. Cuando se trata de KiKasa, es más fuerte que yo.

Así, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


	2. Pequeño mío

**.**

2. Pequeño mío

**.**

Kasamatsu jamás odió tanto la primavera. Es decir, ¿había necesidad de todo ese circo?

Ya era un ave adulta; había dejado el nido hacía varios meses. Ni vestigios del cascarón. ¡Comía solo! Ya no necesitaba de nadie, más que de su propio instinto de supervivencia. Pero con aquella nueva —y todavía experimental— autonomía, también debía aceptar —con el mayor de los pesares— su actual "responsabilidad".

—Hola~... ¡PIIII!

No podía.

¡No quería que ningún plumífero con cara de bobo se le acercara! Al menos no con _aquellas intenciones_. Y, tal y como era previsible, al primero que se le acercó, lo mandó a volar de una firme patada. Justo en el trasero. Chato le ha de haber quedado.

En lo alto de aquel viejo árbol de moras, decenas de aves de variados colores se habían juntado en busca de su alma gemela. Era primavera después de todo, había que seguir las indicaciones de la madre naturaleza. La especie no se perpetúa sola; la temporada para empollar se estaba acercando... Y Kasamatsu no podía estar menos feliz.

—Kasamatsu-san, si sigue comportándose así, ahuyentará a todos.

—No sé si tendré tanta suerte.

El aura asustada y defensiva del pequeño azulado contrastaba de cierta manera con su tenue sonrojo; Kuroko lo pudo notar al instante. Su ceño se fruncía, acaso queriendo advertir a cualquier extraño que se le acercara; diciendo con su mirada algo así como: "Acércate y serás pollo frito, h*** d* p***". Le era imposible evitarlo. Como si alguien pudiera. La mayoría de los que allí andaban revoloteando ¡eran machos! Por lo que la demanda era mayor de lo que él hubiera imaginado en sus peores pesadillas. Todos desconocidos, jamás los había visto, y, aún así, más de la mitad se le intentó acercar con un: "Oye, bonito, te invito a mi árbol~".

Patada.

Otros machos, más insistentes, osaron llevarle ramas y pasto seco cual ofrenda y muestra de su "_machocidad_". Como si él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar a la primera ave con iniciativa que se le apareciera por el pico.

Doble patada.

Finalmente, algunos otros —atrevidos— sólo se le tiraron encima a "procrear", pero volaron —por supuesto— con la misma velocidad.

Kagami y Kuroko veían al pobre Kasamatsu a punto de llegar a su límite, jadeaba y fruncía el ceño armándose de valor para continuar repeliendo a aquellos gigolós emplumados, flexionaba sus pequeñas patas dispuesto a usarlas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Pero cuando la pequeña bola azul dio el último suspiro de cansancio y alzó la vista para ver a su próxima víctima...

—¿Ha?

—Se lo dije.

Al final, dispersos entre las ramas de aquel enorme árbol, todos ya habían conseguido a su pareja. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas aves se acurrucaba felizmente junto a su conquista. Se veían muy enamorados.

Solo entonces, Kasamatsu se dio cuenta de que el único que quedó solo allí fue él.

Solo.

Él.

.

.

.

¡Lo logró!

Ah, su felicidad fue tan grande que hasta Kuroko sonrió tibiamente (incluso Kagami parecía compartir su felicidad, aunque mucho más incrédulo) al verlo saltar y piar como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

—Holaaa~

Ay, no.

Después de un par de horas en que ya no escuchó a la abuela, Kise supo que ella había tomado su habitual siesta y, por lo tanto, era su oportunidad de escapar.

De por sí ya había visto a la dulce Mayu abrirle la jaula para darle de comer. Era un mecanismo bastante sencillo después de todo. Solamente se trataba de un gancho, estratégicamente colocado para que su puerta quede sujeta a aquellas finas rejas doradas.

Pero de todas las veces que había salido sin permiso, nunca le había parecido tan difícil.

Porque sabía que, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no volvería.

Sus grandes ojos dorados quedaron mirando la figura de la apacible anciana, que sentada en su mecedora tomaba su merecido descanso vespertino. Después del cual seguro despertaría para acercarse a verlo cantar y dejarle algo de comer...

La extrañaría.

—Lo siengto, abuelag —pío tristón, llenándose el buche con el último bocado de su adorado alpiste.

El último recuerdo de su amada abuela.

Sacrificar un amor por otro amor...

—Y el Sol, querido mío, no alumbra tanto como tus ojos~

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Kuroko era igual testigo que Kagami de aquella inusual escena. Un extravagante intento de cortejo a la orilla de un pequeño estanque, y un Kasamatsu que seguía empeñado en espantar al visitante que había llegado a "enamorarlo". Moriyama, piaba llamarse aquel pardo pajarillo poeta. Y por un momento, la feliz pareja creyó que debería intervenir para ayudarlo, pero Kasamatsu sabía defenderse bien. Tal vez demasiado bien.

—¿Está rechazando al último macho que le queda?

—Eso parece.

—Kuroko, mejor vámonos. Está loco.

—Kasamatsu-san no está loco, Kagami-kun. —Volvió su vista a ellos— Yo creo que todavía no encuentra a ese alguien especial con el que quiera formar una familia.

—¿Y crees que eso sea en esta primavera? Porque de lo contrario se quedará solo... Supongo.

—Qué insensible, Kagami-kun. Algunos no tienen la suerte de encontrar a su pareja en su primavera inaugural…

Kasamatsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué parte de _"¡fuera de mi vista!" _no entendía?

—Te prometo, amado mío, hacer el nido más hermoso que hayas visto. Porque será~… nuestro nidito de amorssshhhggg.

Patada triple con salto mortal.

El pequeño pajarillo, Moriyama, voló tan lejos que se perdió de la vista de Kasamatsu; incluso de la de cualquiera al cruzar un frondoso arbusto. En cuanto lo hizo, Yukio no pudo más que caer de sentón sobre el césped, exhausto.

Sus plumas desarregladas por el esfuerzo. Su respiración intentando tranquilizarse.

Sus pequeñas patas se acercaron apenas a mojarse en el agua de aquel gran charco que se extendía a su lado. Chapoteó débilmente y luego sólo suspiró por última vez antes de detenerse. Cuando el agua comenzó a aclararse, se pudo ver reflejado en el estanque. Se veía terrible.

Greñudo y cansado era poco.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con un poco más de impresión al notar la figura redonda y amarilla que comenzó a dibujarse a su lado.

—¿Ha?

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente, incrédulo, al girarse y ver de pronto, frente a él, a un emplumado amarillo, cual limón, allí parado. Con una expresión más que ensoñadora y una pequeña flor blanca en su pico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Awww, estos dos me dejan tarada de amor. Lamento mucho la demora. Espero que les haya gustado, que la espera haya valido siquiera algo. También aprovecho para aclarar que esto no va a quedar como un intento de fic. Lo voy a concluir como se debe: con amor ;3

Gracias por la lectura. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
